The circle of trust
by I have no talent
Summary: The story evolve about the trust between them. Which is one of them can be trusted and which are not.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this my first entry for left 4 dead 2. Sorry about my bad grammar and I hope you understand my story. Please leave some review or suggestion to boast my confident of writing. Thank you.

Chapter one-the Gang

* * *

"That should be not happening." Rochelle complained again, as she was really pro in whining at almost everything she had being thru in the journey. The chasing and shooting was not her thing that she good at. But the hassle thing had her own mind is they had to move place to place, looking a safe spot or any survivor they could pick up was totally bone aching for her as she considered herself youngest and lack of stamina among the group.

In front of her was the three guy which managed to survive from the infestation beside of her alone. Nick, Ellis and Coach which she briefly knew them since together for almost a month by chance or fate that Ellis like called it sometime in their journey. Most of the time, they had own occupied with something in the own that cause lack of communication between them, mistrust among them at sometimes except Ellis yapping around with his southern accent about thing he like. Booze and gun, cars and the midnight rider something.

"The place seem empty. We are heading to that bar." The big man said, pointing his finger at the well light bar across the road which look like the comfort safely zone in the dead town. Seem today journey came into end by force, because the night was unfavorable for them to continue and zombies prowled active at night becuase they had their eyesight works better at night than normal human.

"Sure we got some boozes there. That place fine by me." Ellis looked up with satisfy smiles with the Coach idea. The thirst of the beer that he had not gone from him even he knew the trouble he would get after few bottle of hard whiskey and dry gin. He was havoc creater with noise and banging table.

" Bad idea. Guys" Rochelle finally caught with them, stopped them from their advance to the empty street. The other looked and waiting for her answer as her logical reason. "Why is that?" Ellis looked a bit annoyed with Rochelle delay from his desire to having a beer was close in his hand. "That place look like a death trap. Nowhere to escape." she pointed out her reason that the bar was not safe to hide or to rest. The surrounding of the place was not look promising enough, all becuase was the numbers tinted window glass which allowed the zombie smash thru easily.

"We kept quiet there. Nothing will notice us" Ellis recommend his action,

"With you around, I betting on it." Nick joked around.

"What your suppose to mean." Ellis shoved at Nick. But Nick fast as he cocked his shotgun and pointed at him as the sign of warning. "Your drinking habit can get us kill." Nick glared with his look in mistrust and hated the most that someone rough him up with the suit. "Hey, you two stop." Rochelle said in her soft voice.

"Better think fast we have company." Coach spotted someone in the shadow moving wobblly around in the corner of the street but far away from their position. The figure walked lifeless with the arm dangling swaying around his waist as if daze or drunk. Instantly the survivor knew they are one of them, the walking dead and once they see one walking around that mean they are in the area, closing by

"Fine, we are going in. Promise to god, I will shoot you if make any racket on it." Nick pointed the shotgun toward that zombie and the guys creep slowly to the bar. Rochelle nodded without a choice, the rest of the building didn't offer much choice of protection at all rather spending the night in the open alley

* * *

Inside the bar was cosy enough for them to rest. The table and chair in their place had showed the sign as what they wanted to see. "Empty". the first customer sat on the bar stool was the usual suspect. Ellis with the silly smile of joy as he was helping himself the taps flows on to the empty mug and drank with all his might to drown his thirst.

"Almost two week man, not a drop of gold water in my mouth." Ellis refill it.  
"Gold water." Rochelle puzzled with Ellis word at something she didn't understand with the word that guy yapping around.  
"Beer." Coach rephase Ellis meaning, dragging the sofa from the window to the center as decided to use as his resting bed and Nick sat alone at that corner, staring blanking to the window. "Is he take the first watch." Rochelle looked at him without his noticed that he stared upon.

Nick was the man of silent, refraining himself from word, he looked more in mysterious man as the team and had his way to control in worse situation. The funny thing to made him talk was Ellis yapping around him that had lose his cool side.

Rochelle didn't forget the first time he got pick up by them, he was up at billboard with the tainted blood baseball bat which they think Nick had put a really tough fight for those zombie wanted him.

He was lucky survivor that have a brain to hiding himself between the commercial board and defense himself by guarding one way entry to him, was the ladder of that billboard. He sat there and waited some chance of a rescue party passing by. "Not bad, as I am getting now." He gave signal from his torchlight as beacon light to showed as where he was.

"Want a drink, Nick,." She placed a half filled glass on the table with hers holding on to it. Nick looked up at her for while before he accepting. "Are you so cautious in everything." Rochelle sat opposite of him, tried to find her way as the opening conversation with Nick that he seem kept to himself from the team. She needed to kill the time as Coach took the first watch and herself in three hours time

"Maybe, **if** there is trust between us." Nick answered with deep tone as he strong emphasis the "**if**" which showed Rochelle in another mean. He just didn't trust anyone yet. He took small sip and let out his sigh

"Why is that?" Rochelle digging up as possible chance on him loose up,

"I am not easy guy to place trust on people." Nick responded with the reply which total could cut off the conversation in the instant to drag it on. "Was his nature way of speech" Rochelle gave a thought of that.

"I think we should, we are only left since we got here." Rochelle continued, slowly gentle stirred her drink around her glass.

Nick gave faint smile, thought how naïve as Rochelle tried to tell him about shitty topic about trust and unity to stay survive together and getting thru the hell. It was not his concept of his life, where the lies and taking advantage was his key of life and even his chance to survive was base on that belief. Screw the help you out thing. Anything is benefit on him to survive longer is considered temporary buddies.

"Even we only left four person in the world. Don't you never think about betray and deceive come along soon." Nick frank throw a question, hoping to silence her. "No." Seem she had the faith among the team.

"I hope that I have same thought of you." Nick almost couldn't hold his choke to laugh it loud. He gulped his drink and shook gently. " I am taking the second. You need a rest." Nick voluntary to that her shift. "At least you need to cover up two shift after mine." Nick got up and pointed at drunkard Ellis sleeping on the floor with the bottle of beer hugging on it.

" Oh shit. Ellis, you are no good bastard." She rubbing her forehead which her mind wanted to kick his ass up after her watch over.

* * *

The third shift was dead man shift, total quiet atmosphere except the soft snoring for Ellis. That hardly he could gave away their position with this condition of his drunkard sleep. How in the earth he could sleep like that. Those in the street with any slight noise, they could detect them in no time. There he was knock out cold with his sleep.

She sat on the center of the bar with her tired eyes watching the mass white board curtain covered the window, looking any shadow reflection lurking nearby of their position. Nothing for now. Rochelle wanted shut her eyes for awhile, nodding her head for few times before she gave up her post.

"Hey, are you tired." A warm hand sudden shook at Rochelle shoulder. Rochelle sat up straight with her eyes blinking, fighting to stay awake. "No. I am fine." She shuddered a little. It was Coach.

"You seem need some sleep." Coach said.

"Really I am good." Rochelle fighting to stay awake. "Why you do get some sleep? Coach" She asked the same thing as Coach did. Coach pulled a chair and sat beside her. "Don't I sleep much. That is usual habit." Coach looked at the curtain as if there are transparent. "You know I use to coach the boys playing football." Coach told his past, mostly his glory days that his boys won the championship. Most his time that he spent on late night to watch his boy replay video and improvise better plan to win. It was sure winning is important to him until the infection kicked in his new reality.

"The team was gone and so as my goal in his life." Coach ended his story. Rochelle was wide awake, paying attention with Coach story. She felt sorry about his team didn't make thru the infection. "I am hope some of them still alive." Rochelle patted his back, hoping a sign comfort for him. "Thanks Rochelle." Coach gave smile back.

"You better sleep now, you need much energy to stay focus." Coach asked again and this time he really mean it. Rochelle didn't say much to retaliate which he rather think about Nick early conversation and sleeping beauty Ellis still hugging half drink bottle.

Then a noise from outside, a strange deep grueling growl prowling outside nearby. Coach eyes wildly watch the curtain to see any reflection from outside and so as Rochelle stood behind Coach massive body which the hand gun armed.

"I don't see it. Coach." Rochelle whispered.

"I know…I know. The sound is nearby. Call the rest up now. We are moving out ." Coach ordered her in his low tones which wise not let that thing knew it presence detected by them. Rochelle shook Nick up which it was easy enough to say. Nick reached the gun which lay beside him on the floor and quickly armed himself to defense. He did heard the growl sound.

The last was Ellis to call from his sleep which is difficult task. "Wake up." Rochelle slapped repeatedly but gently on Ellis face. "What is it?" Ellis shouted at her with enrage tone. Finally Ellis did this time. The growling stopped and silence fell in. "What are you? Dumb-ass." Nick cursed at Ellis had no clue about the intruder lurking nearby.

"Let leave now before that thing make an attraction here." Coach commanded as where everybody agreed. A quick pack done for few minutes and they off from the place. Ellis still stumble pack new stuff on the way out. Bottles of beer and one of the hard liquor that he had eyes on earlier before they entered. "Come you. Have it enough with the drink and leave now." Nick waving at Ellis to hurry.

"You never know. This may come in handy." Ellis grinned as he looted the place like daylight robber. But the smile gone as the growling sound returned again and this time is inside pub, one of the dark corridor which linked to the pub area. "Arm yourself." Coach ordered again like perfect leader in the team. Rochelle held her gun shaking and Nick looked another entry to the bar, which the handgun pointing at noise coming from.

Ellis ran toward the other with the bat on his hand, making his escape. Then a sudden loud crash from the window, a dark figure leap with tremendous distance and landed on Rochelle, pin down on the ground. "Help! Get it off," Rochelle screamed. Her eyes bewilder in panic as she never be close to any inhuman creature before.

Lucky in time, Coach kicked the creature stomach as hard as he could, cause that creature screaming in pain but yet refused to let go. Rochelle pushed that creature face away from her. Then another kick from the coach and this time harder. The creature loose it grip and stood up wobbly. It growled and screamed at the Coach as if that thing cursing.

"Shut the F*ck up." Nick fired at it. The first bullet hit on the hip and the another hit home, cracked the skull. That creature fell down with thump lifeless and the blood oozed out from the punctured head , forming a red puddle on the floor.

Then another growled at the dark passage stopped which seem retreated as it knew had what happen to it's kind. Rochelle sat with the teary eyes. She was scare out of her wit. "It is okay now." Coach coaxed her to stand up and make the exit. Rochelle was speechless to say anything until Ellis did something stupid again to offer his comfort to her. A bottle of warm beer.

To be continue.


	2. The Journey to the gun store

Left 4 dead 2:The Journey to the gun store

Okay, a lot people told me "that thing" that attacked Rochelle is a hunter which I know. Sorry that I lead some reader confuse and leave without review. **Any suggestion or comment please give to support my word or encouragement to me to continue.**

* * *

Few minutes to dawn, they went passing the corridor and to an other like a rat maze. They didn't know where they are now, at least they kept moving and hope the zombie didn't find them.

Just another corridor lead another spilt junction which disarray of the team as the argument heated as where was the route to take. Everyone had a different of think and not working as a team.

Without the map and the time wasting hanging around the alley was not good enough. They were good as dead if they stopped to long for decision. Coach seemed took as leader the way than the other with a promise to keep them alive. He knew what would happen if they didn't move. Probably they all would stuck at the bar at that night with massive horde of zombie attack all side entry point. The blood scent of that fallen creature seemed force them out from the place and that thing did his fine job to attracted more huge nearby zombie.

"Where are we heading?" Rochelle asked which seem out of breath and leaning against the brick wall. Nick and Ellis stood there and took a rest as the same time, look at the surrounding which seemed similar that they had pass thru at moment ago. "Are we lost? Big guy?" Nick asked after Rochelle question which had no response from Coach.

Coach kept silence without know as what to say to the team, he knew they were stuck in the middle of nowhere "Great, we are lost now. Way to go leader." Nick cheered that look like an insult to the team. He sat on the nearby stairway and combed his hair with his finger few times before he sighed as he wondered why he did choose Coach to lead at first choice.

"Look guys, we still lucky that we are alive." Ellis tried to lift up the atmosphere, pushed the blame aside.

"With the limited ammo we have now. Not enough to take another horde down" Nick checked his ammo which the 2 handgun clips remain place safely hidden inside his suit pocket and few round shotgun shell. he did his check without anyone looking at him.

"Shit, I got 5 left in this clip. I am out." Rochelle said dryly after she checked her clip inside.

"I don't have any clip with me" Coach asked, raised his shotgun up in the air with only weapon left for him. He wanted to give the shotgun to Rochelle but generous action didn't any good for her as everybody knew how bad shooter she was. "Nick, what about you? Do you have any." Coach asked.

"No, I don't have any of those.. Just a few shell and a gun full of clip remain here. I am also all out ." Nick turned around and answered casually. His hand pushed the clip more deeper inside his pocket. He needed more than her.

"There, I fix you something." Ellis climb down the stair and found something could use as the weapon. A crowbar lying next the wooden boxes, hiding from the light. Ellis gave to Rochelle. "That is enough, to keep you safe." Ellis smirked with his brilliant idea of defense.

"What I am going with that?" Rochelle complained

"You swing it and bash them with the rod. You know like baseball swing on the head" Ellis demonstrated his swing skill to Rochelle as if she new for that.

"Of course, I know how to swing it but I am not going near combat with these." Rochelle gave a look on her face. "Suit yer." Ellis replace his worn bat with the newer weapon.

"Get close to me and shoot if they near to you" Coach offered the protection, for at least at the moment. Nick followed behind.

They did avoid walking to main street in quite sometime where the pack of zombie would be wandering which could triggered a larger group if there are commotion. They maybe seem slowly and dim but their hearing was good enough to pick up sound for a distance like a pack of wolf, hunt the prey.

Coach still leading the group around the dead city using tight corridor or back lane and yet, they did stumbled several zombie blocked in their way, unnoticed their presence which is not difficult for Ellis to kill it. He was good sneaking toward the unsuspected zombie and kill it by stabbing or hitting on the head. One quick kill to silence the zombie before that thing alarmed the rest.

Nick and Coach was impressive his skill which they hardly notice that Ellis had it. All along they thought Ellis was happy trigger shooting type of guy and beer boozing which he seem goofing and loud sometimes. He seem opposite character. He knew how to shadow among himself from detection. After witness by the teammate, they had be careful with him in the future, never know what Ellis could do to them. A mask of killer.

The third encounter of the zombie, Ellis came across something. A paper flier lying on the ground with a rest junk piled on the side. A drawing of a pistol stamped on the paper flier which really an eye-catching one, with a colourful printing and display photo on the handguns and rifles. "A guns store." Ellis shouted in joy, knew there was a hope for everything and so the team relieved from worry.

Ellis passed the paper to Coach for reading and locate the address. "It is nearby somewhere." The Coach confirm. "You sure." Rochelle felt edgy with 5 bullet left for her and nowhere is safe of the outside city. "I am sure, do you know noticed we pass the petrol station that moment ago." The Coach showed the printing map drawing to them. The x marking was one block down from there.

"That is open space. We need cross the road to get there and run down one block." Nick studied the map. He did not seem confident for the risk he is taking.

"But there are gun load of fire power." Ellis said with excitement tone. "But what about if the store is empty. You know there will looter took all away when this shit happen." Nick made up a point

"Better than sitting here." Coach said. "Notice that two of us have no weapon. Except for Ellis did the most sneak kill but how long that we can last when the horde come" Rochelle continued

"Okay, I am fine with your idea. Better we take the chance. leader" Nick gave up and decided followed crazy attempt to the gun store with the hope for the weapon left for them. They backtrack the way.

* * *

At the end of the end narrow backline, the petrol station was opposite from their standing. They prepared to run out the open space with the hope to cover up the distance as much as possible. " Better run faster, there is no cover to there." Coach reminded them as he made the count.

"You better stay away from me. Ellis" Nick warned him. "Why is that you hate me so much." Ellis asked, ready to move as the count began.

"That why," Nick nudged Ellis bag, creating clinging sound of bottles hitting each other.

"Not now guy," Rochelle stopped them again of arguing, her eyes prying outside. She noticed the cars wreck over the street, placed like an obstacle course which she hated so much of avoiding and running.

They ran across the empty street with a slight chance of hope from being detected. Coach was still leading the team that he had no problem with. He was athletic coach before and had his regular training before. "So far so good." Coach relieved that they didn't detected by the zombie from the distance.

In order, Nick was second, Ellis was third despite the heavy bag of beer that he carried but Rochelle came last of the pack, tried close down the gap from the team. She never being run in the long distance before.

* * *

Not in her life once and even during high school, she never went for any lesson of P.E exam because her thought doesn't fit. She rather sat there and taking subject to build up her career. She was up ahead in her plan as what she wanted to be in the future-to become important newscaster in well known media station. On the first, her dream didn't came true as she hope for, she started in low-level associate producer, running around with the demand by her boss, mostly consisted of lugging cables and fetching coffee. She did some exercise but a mild one always.

She thought her time was wasted and she knew no matter how hard she put effort on it which that seem nobody care about her except some odd job wanted to done, they would remember her. Until a days, she had a chance gave by the producer itself. The crew fell sick in a sudden that attend to the case and Rochelle was available at that time. The luck on her side, the chance she wanted the most to appear in the TV was there to grasp it.

She didn't know about the truth was there for her to see. The beginning of the infection rise.

* * *

Rochelle tried her best to dodge the scatter thing on the ground. The suitcases, over turn push cart, clothing and other material left over by other survivor. "No." Rochelle slip to the ground as she step on oil greasy floor.

"Rochelle, you okay." Ellis helped her up. She thanked him with a smile as she got up on her feet.

"No problem, missy." Ellis smiled back.

Their smile turned into worry. A zombie stood up behind wrecked car, staring with the hungry look on his face. Ellis swing the crowbar with might but the hook punctured deep on the left chest. That zombie letting out a howl and attempt to attack him again, clawing on Ellis face.

Too near to whack the zombie with the crowbar, Ellis had no choice to drop it and wrestle with it. Both of them fell to the ground and Ellis tussle with the zombie tried overpower it victim into submission. Ellis struggle to fight back and Rochelle stood there with the gun shaking from her tremble hands. Nick and Coach was far away from them which didn't noticed them had left behind. She had to do it. She knew the 5 bullet before she hit. The question popped into her mind. "Was it worth to save him." Rochelle didn't know him well and in her thought, he just another guy, not much." her mind clouded with question.

"Rochelle, shoot it." Ellis shouted for help, knew himself that he could not hang on anymore. "Not to panic, I can do it." Rochelle took a deep breath, steady her aim. She was making sure her shot didn't hit Ellis. "Come on Rochelle. Do it." Ellis yelled before losing his strength. He could felt the stink breath blowing to his face. the zombie bare in inch away to Ellis sweaty face.

Rochelle did with a clean shot. The bullet went thru the zombie skull and blood spattered on the ground and some of red blood dripped on Ellis face. Ellis pushed the motionless aside and wipe out the blood away from his face.

"Good shooting, I thought I am dead that moment ago." Ellis finally grin at Rochelle with some smeared patches of blood on his face. Rochelle didn't say anything except tried to smile back. She never shot close range before and furthermore on the close struggle.

But then, Rochelle did save Ellis was fatal mistake for the group. The gun shot echoing the street had trigger the unwanted attention. The howling began to alarmed the rest of the zombie that there were survivor around the area. They began to move fast to their find fresh meat to feed,

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Coach stopped and looked back. There was Nick stood behind him and looked confused and worried in the same time. "Don't tell me Rochelle did fire her gun." Nick hoped it was not her. He knew a little about Rochelle and he was sure Rochelle would not simply open fire to attract the other.

His predict was true and came worse. Rochelle and Ellis finally caught up and Ellis T- shirt was covered with blood. "What happen?" Coach asked. "Zombie attack me and she shoot. You see that, she was calm." Ellis explained as he praised her in front of the team.

"Save it, here they come, run." Nick shouted as he spot some of the zombie spotted and running toward them. Shouting and howling, the zombie saw their prey stood there ideally for them to chase. The Coach and his team being to run, keeping the distance as much as possible.

As they ran for their life, some of the zombies being to appeared in front of them and the side end of the corner street, some of them appear from their hiding place behind the wreck cars, some from the dark corridor of the back alley and some stood in the opening to greeting the survivor. They sprinted toward the survivor with hunger for flesh.

Coach fire few shot from his shotgun, bring down them as whom is nearer to him. Few zombie pushed back by impact of the shotgun with their flesh tore torn of from the bodies. The another of zombie had took the shot and broke off one of the leg from it's bodies. That zombie immobilizes for a moment but soon crawling toward Coach and Rochelle.

Rochelle fire a shot at crawling zombie before it getting near to them. "Reserve it, Shoot only that move with two legs." Coach reminded her again. Rochelle close behind him, aim any creature moving in range. "Three more bullet left. Three more." She counted them as if they are precious to her.

Not far behind from 3 meter, Nick and Ellis were doing well back there. Nick took them down them, one or two shot to vital part of the undead to stop their advancement. Meanwhile Ellis went on with his hand to hand combat which more efficient than his shooting skill.

"Buy me time, Ellis." Nick pulled a clip from his pocket and slap hard to the reload chamber and fire again before the zombie able move near to him. He shoot one down and the another . "That was close." Nick did bought some breathing space.

"I see it, there." Coach pointed the place. It was grayish building with huge signage broad stated "The shooting Ranch.". There are tall fence installed around the compound area which form a sturdy barrier to keep the zombie out.

"Come on. It is nearby." Coach yelled to alert the team as they approached their objective location. "Rochelle fired the last round. She being cursing as her panic rise to the climax. The multiple zombie ran toward her in many direction. "Coach! Behind me. Behind me." Rochelle shouted but Coach didn't heard her as the shotgun fire were loud, covered her scream.

She elbowed coach ribs to get the attention which he did managed to turn around and fire one or two shot before the shotgun chamber became empty. "Shit.." Coach took the shell from his pocket and insert to the chamber. "Not enough time." Coach placed one only and ready to fire any nearby.

After the round fire, Coach started to pray hard and wondered any chances they could manage to survive for today. Then something happen. One of the zombie was taken down by someone, A blood splatter out from the chest as the bullet when thru the bone and flesh. The other zombie exploded and turned headless. "Someone is helping us but who." Coach wondered. The firing continued from the gun store, took a prefect one shot hit kill, clearing the way for Coach and the rest to move toward the gun store.

"The gun store! Someone is there, alive." Coach realized soon. Someone buying him time to reload. Coach reloaded full and blast his way clear. Rochelle stick behind as close as possible.

From the gun store, a bottle throw out from the second floor window. The bottle twirled rapid in midair and crashed on the fence to cause the glass shatter, spilling out yellow greenish liquid stained on the fence surface. The liquid quickly turned in vapor caught attention to the zombie to react. They ran to the fence and attacked it.

Coach and the team was safe from the horde that seem attached with the horrible smell.

"What is that smell?" Rochelle covered her nose to fight the smell away.

"At least we are safe. Don't care about the smell." Ellis caught up with her. Indeed were the smell really horrible much more the dumpster smell he knew.

"Okay, here is the problem. How we are going to get there." Nick pointed a good question, noticed the horde piling up around the fence, hitting and tearing up the metal wire.

The question soon being answer for them, a high voltage run to the fence, create a greater shock to fry them. They flinched as they touched. Some of them died of shock and the remain still charging on the fence like the moth attached the light bug zapper.

"Well, that take care of it." Ellis sounded astound himself.

"Someone is helping us. Someone alive inside there." Coach pointed his finger as he made his move to store, with the gun pointed the pile of zombie there for precautious. His thought who was the mysterious person have the heart to help out. At least there are better number than 4 person now.

"Look like the welcoming mat." Nick sneered passed the open gate, watching the heap zombie piled on far side of the fence

To be continued

* * *

Author Note: Sorry to the L4D fan, Nick is a nice guy, just he can't trust anyone yet in this storyline.


End file.
